1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular building panels, and more particularly to such panels for the construction of a skylight.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of modular building panels for the modular construction of walls, ceilings, or the like has enabled builders to assemble highly functional structures relatively quickly and economically. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,849, issued to Michael E. Christopher, and herein incorporated by reference, discloses a modular building panel having a connector interlock mechanism for connecting building panels in series. As disclosed in Christopher, a plurality of panels is interlocked together in edge-to-edge connections to form a ceiling, wall, etc. The panels so connected can be quickly disconnected by pulling the panels apart and releasing the edge connection. In addition to the ease of assembly, the interlock mechanism disclosed in Christopher provides multiple flow channels or grooves to direct rainfall and moisture or water leakage outwardly from the panels. The interlock mechanism further provides an insulated structure to avoid the condensation of moisture on the interior of the panel skin. In addition, the panel provides a core material to insulate the interior structure from outside temperature extremes. Thus, a structure constructed using the modular insulated building panels disclosed in Christopher, requires less labor to assemble, no exterior fasteners, and provides a complete shield from all elements.
Although a complete isolation from the elements is desirable in many situations, the availability of natural light is at times desirable because natural light can contribute greatly to the brightness and decor of a building or a walkway. Traditionally, a conventional skylight is provided on a roof to let in light while keeping out the remaining elements. However, the construction of the conventional roof top skylight creates a number of problems. Typically, the installation of a skylight requires that the integrity of the roof panel be breached in a plurality of locations. The first breach provides an opening to admit light, which is likely to be several square feet in area. This opening will have a perimeter several feet long, all of which must be made water tight. The breaching of parts of the modular building panel disclosed in Christopher is undesirable as the strength and integrity of the edge-to-edge connector interlock mechanism can be undermined.
The creation of the opening also disrupts the structural integrity, moisture, or element control, as well as the insulated structure which prevents condensation. Furthermore, nails, screws, or other common fasteners used to hold components of a conventional skylight system to the roof panel create additional potential leakage sites. Additionally, it is difficult to form a watertight seal between a radiation attenuating member, which typically is composed of an acrylic or a translucent glass panel, and a metal or a shingled roof underneath it due in part to the difference between the expansion coefficients of the unrelated materials. Thus, large amounts of sealant are needed, but do not ensure a completely water tight system.
Another method for avoiding the necessity of such a seal involves the construction of a structure known as a curb. A curb is a raised platform which surrounds the opening on the roof. It is made from a number of materials, including wood, which can be readily affixed to the roof using traditional roofing techniques. The radiation attenuating member such as an acrylic or a tinted glass pane can then be attached to the top of the curb. Less effort is required to attach the radiation attenuating member to the curb because the curb can be readily modified to fit against the radiation attenuating member. Furthermore, the curb moves the seal, traditionally placed under the radiation attenuating member, to a point above the level of flowing water draining off of the roof.
Although curbed systems alleviate the water leakage problem, the use of curbs introduces other negative aspects. Curbs are often the most expensive part of the skylight assembly, as using skilled labor at a job site to cut holes and build curbs often costs substantially more than the radiation attenuating member itself.
Furthermore, curbs are heavy and often require that additional support be provided in the area around the skylight. The construction of the seal between the curb and the roof requires time, skill, and a large amount of sealant. If the installer is not careful, leaks may develop which will be costly and difficult to repair subsequently. Further, the curb results in a raised profile which may be aesthetically and aerodynamically undesirable. As the above mentioned problems are at odds with the purpose and intent behind the modular building panel concept, a need exists for modular building panels capable of providing for a skylight while retaining the advantages of the modular building panel concept.
In addition, although the skylight can contribute to the brightness and decor of structures covered by the skylight, the use of the skylight introduces another problem that needs to be rectified. Particularly when the sun is directly overhead, a conventional single-paned skylight can still relay undesirable heat, glare, and ultraviolet radiation to the occupants. During the summer months and in Sun-Belt locations, the extra heat, glare, and ultraviolet rays can be quite discomforting and can cause premature fading or deterioration of the carpet and articles under the skylight. As the heat and glare passing through the skylight can be quite annoying, a need exists for a skylight that can pass the natural light without the accompanying heat and glare.
In the instant invention, the above-mentioned problems have been overcome by skylight frames that can interlock with the insulated building panels and provide support for single or multiple radiation attenuating members to allow light to pass through while insulating the user from the resultant heat, glare and ultraviolet rays. The skylight frames can be snap-fitted with the building panels and thus require little labor to assemble. Furthermore, because channels are provided to drain water away from the skylight frames, leakage is no longer a problem. Thus, the instant invention provides the benefits of a skylight in addition to the advantages and qualities of the modular building panels.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.